Le premier rendez vous
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Oneshot : Enfin ! Naruto a invité hinata pour un rendezvous romantique ! Leurs premier rendezvous, comment cela va se passé ? venez lire, vous le regretterez pas !


Ceci est un one-shot spécial Saint-Valentin. Mais à la base, il n'était pas prévu pou ce jours spécial mais comme le 14 février arrivait au moment où j'ai eu l'idée de ce one-shot alors je l'ai écris pour maintenant !

Bonne lecture et Joyeux St-Valentin ! (Messieurs ne lâché pas vos copines !)

Moi je vais aller déprimé dans mon coin tout seul !

Note de l'auteur : Dans cette histoire, j'ai rajouté une idée con car sinon c'était trop cours ! Désolé d'avance pou cette idée stupide mais pratique pour comblé un vide.

* * *

**Le Premier Rendez-vous.**

Le soir tant attendu par Hinata arrive enfin. Son premier rendez-vous, et pas n'importe lequel, son premier rendez-vous romantique se fera avec Naruto, le garçon qu'elle aime depuis toujours. Elle venait de mettre son plus beau yukata et terminé de se coiffer.

Elle et Naruto avaient prévus de passer la soirée au milieu des stands de la fête d'été sous la chaleur d'un soir d'été.

Naruto, près pour la soirée, attendait Hinata à l'entrée de la fête. S'il n'était pas allé chercher chez elle, c'est pour évité de voir Hiashi Hyuuga, le père d'Hinata, qui se serait sûrement opposé à ce rendez-vous. (Il parait que les amours cachés aux parents sont plus excitant)

Lorsque la demoiselle arriva, le couple commencea sa balade.

"Je suis pas trop en retard ?" demanda Hinata.

"Non, je suis venu ici trente minutes plus tôt, j'avais trop peur d'être en retard ! Toi tu es pile à l'heure quoique... Une lègère avance !" remarqua Naruto.

"Je voulais venir avant mais mon père m'a un peu retenu !"

"J'espère qu'il a pas envoyé un espion pour voir si tu lui as pas mentie ! Au faite, tu lui as dit quoi ?"

"Que je sortais avec des amies ! Et puis, s'il voulait m faire surveiller, il enverrait Neji !"

"Alors on est tranquille !" se moqua Naruto. "Tu sais... tu es magnifique en... Yukata... Très belle !"

A ces mots, la demoiselles

Pendant se temps, à dix mètres derrière eux, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru en Kiba et Ino admirairent la scène.

"Pour l'instant, tout se déroule très bien !" remarqua Sakura.

"Pour l'instant comme tu tiens !" continua Kiba en regardant les filles célibataires passer devant eux sans les voir.

"Kiba arrête de mater pour rien et aide nous à sauver ce rendez-vous !" ordonna Ino en tapant sur la tête de L'Inuzuka.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis là moi ?" demanda Sasuke qui s'en foutait de se rendez-vous.

"Si tu m'aide pas, tu n'auras pas ma surprise du soir tu sais !" répondit Sakur avec un sourire sadique.

"On auras compris que vous sortez ensemble !" s'énerva Ino.

"En parlant de surprise du soir, vous croyais que ça va finir comment ?" demanda Kiba.

"En général, ça peut finir dans un love-hôtel mais ça c'est pour ceux qui ont des parents chez eux, et comme Naruto n'a personne chez lui, ça peut finir chez lui !" ria Sakura.

"Et après on dit que c'est les hommes les pervers... Mais Hinata n'est pas comme ça, je fais équipe avec elle depuis et je peux vous dire que ça finira par, au meilleur des cas, un baisé sous le lampadaire et chacun chez soi !"

Tous le regardèrent.

"Quoi ?" demanda Kiba.

"Le jour où tu comprendra les filles, appelle nous mon petit toutou !" se moqua Ino.

"Hein ? Pourquoi vous dites ça ?"

"Mon pauvre Kiba..."commencea Sakura. "Sache que quand une fille aime un mec à mort, c'est souvent lors du premier rendez-vous qu'elle perd sa virgi..."

"Au lieu de dire des conneries, on ferait mieux de les suivre !" coupa Sasuke en se mettant en route.

"Au faite, qui veut parier sur comment va finir la soirée ?" demanda Kiba en courant avec les autres.

"Nous on dit que ça va finir chez Naruto !" dirent en choeurs les filles. "Et toi Sasuke ?"

"Voyons voir... Naruto a vécu avec un pervers pendant deux ans... Malgrès ça, il sait comment faire lors d'un rendez-vous... Et ceux parce que je l'ai aidé à se préparer psychologisquement... ça finira au lit chez Naruto !"

"Moi je vous dis que ça va finir par un baisé sous le lampadaire et chacun chez soi !" répliqua Kiba.

"Très bien, si tu gagne, tu nous paye un restaurant lors de ma prochaine sortie avec Sasuke et à Ino quand elle décidera de sortir avec Saï !" proposa Sakura.

"Et si je gagne, vous me payerai le resto le plus chic du village lors de mon prochain rendez-vous, dès que je trouve une copine !" proposa à son tours Kiba.

"Marché conclue ! Stop, il sont là-bas !"

Plus loin, Naruto et Hinata s'étaient arrêtés à un stand de jeux de tire à la carabine, car dans ce stand, la demoiselle avait trouvé une peluche qui lui plaisait. La peluche représenté un renardeau avec le bandeau de Konoha, et qui tirait la langue, ce qui rappellait à Hinata, Naruto.

"En quoi je lui ressemble ?" demanda Naruto en regardant le renardeau gagné.

"Quand tu tire la langue !" ria Hinata. "Tu as la même expression !"

"Le gars qui a dû faire cette peluche a dû me voir à ce moment ! On peut dire que tu pensera à moi avec ce renardeau !"

"J'en ai pas besoin... Car je pense tout le temps à toi..." dit Hinata doucement sans que Naruto comprennent.

"Tu as dit quelque chose ?"

"N.. Non rien !"

Plus loin, leurs amis regardérent la scènes.

"Y'a que Hinata pour remarquer ce genre de truc !" critiqua Sakura.

"Ce qu'elle a dit n'est pas faux mais moi je dirais que le renard à la même expression que Naruto quand il est vraiment débile !" corrigea Sasuke.

"Pas mieux à dire !" dirent en choeurs les deux autres.

"Alors, tu veux aller où ?" demanda Naruto à sa petite amie.

"Le tunnel des amoureux !" prièrent aux même moment les quatres guetteurs, oui, même Sasuke. "Dit lui d'aller dans le tunnel de l'amours !"

"Heu... Hé bien... Pourquoi pas..." répondit timidement Hinata. "Là... Là-bas..."

"C'est quoi ce stand ?" demanda Sasuke en voyant ce que montrait Hinata du doigt, c'est-à-dire une toile de tente.

"Un... Un voyant..." répondit Sakura.

"Oui... Un voyant..." confirma Ino.

"La boulette !" marmonna Kiba. "C'est des charlatans, surtout celui-là !"

"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda Ino.

"Hier, j'ai rencontré ce voyant et je lui ai demandé, pour le testé, "qui occupe les pensées d'Hinata ?" en disant que j'étais amoureux d'elle."

"Eh alors ?" demanda Ino.

"Il a dit que c'était moi qui occupait ses pensées !" soupira Kiba.

"Effectivement, c'est un charlatan !" dirent d'une même voix les trois autres.

"Mais c'est tant mieux qu'ils y aillent maintenant !" souria Sakura. "J'ai une idée pour le tunnel !"

"Je crois que tu as la même idée que moi ma très chère Sakura !" souria aussi Ino.

"Pourquoi les filles se mêle toujours des histoires de coeur de leurs amies ?" demanda Kiba.

"Cherche pas à comprendre... Personne n'arrive à les comprendre !" (note de l'auteur : Moi même j'arrive pas à comprendre à les filles alors que je vie entouré de femmes de plus de 20ans, enfin 10ans depuis que je suis le seul homme de la maison... Maudis sois mon père que j'ai toujours pas revu...)

"Les garçons, vous les surveillez, pendant que nous, on fonce vers l'attraction rapidement !" ordonna Sakura en partant avec sa meilleur amie.

Au même moment, sous la tente du voyant/charlatan, le couple se trouva devant la personne en question. Un vieil homme de soixante ans sous une cape, pour faire style.

"Entrés jeunes gens ! Entrés ! Que puis-je faire pour vous !"

"Eh bien..." répondit Naruto. "On aimera savoir quelques petits trucs..."

"Chaque questions coutera 2 ryo !" (note de l'auteur : C'est bien la monnaie dans Naruto non ?)

"J'aimerais savoir... Si cette soirée se déroulera sans problème..." demanda Hinata.

"Voyons voir ce que me dit ma boule de cristal !" répondit le vieil homme en mettant ces mains sur sa boule. "Euqanra te Tnegra ! Euqanra te Tnegra !" (Non c'est pas du latin, je vous rassure)

"ça sent l'arnaque..." marmonna Naruto sans que personne l'entende. "Rien qu ça phrase me fait douter..."

"Je vois... Un problème ! Oui, c'est ça ! Apparament, le père de la demoiselle va venir vous gâcher la fin de cette soirée !"

"Mon père ?" demanda Hinata. "Il ferait pas ça !"

"Moi je dis qu'il en serait capable ! Mais sûrement pas ce soir ! Mais lors d'un autre de nos rendez-vous !"

Hinata rougit à ces mots car apparament, Naruto avait prévus d'autre rendez-vous avec elle.

"J'ai une question ! Dois-je prendre le risque de ramener Hinata chez elle, sans se faire chopper par son père ?" demanda Naruto en riant.

"Si vous le faîtes, je peux vous prédire une bonne semaine au lit !"

"A moi ou à son père ? Parce que je me laisserai pas faire !" ria Naruto. "Désolé si j'envois ton père à l'hôpital Hinata !"

"ça fait rien ! Tu n'auras fait que te défendre, c'est compréhensible !" souria Hinata en étant sûre que Naruto gagnerai un combat contre son père.

"Je disais que c'est vous qui finirai une semaine au lit !" corrigea le charlatan.

"Dans ce cas, Hinata, tu voudrais pas être mon infirmière personnel ?" souria Naruto à sa demoiselle.

"Heu... Hé bien.. Oui..." répondit doucement Hinata en rougissant. "On... On continue à faire le tour des stands ?"

"Bien sûr !" appouva Naruto en payant le vieil homme.

Au même moment où le couple sorti, Sakura et Ino arrivérent près des garçons.

"C'est bon, le plan est en marche !" souria Sakura.

"Quel plan ?" demanda Sasuke.

"C'est simple, on a payé le patron pour faire une simulation de panne à notre couple quand ils seront à l'intérieur !" expliqua Sakura contente de son idée.

"Je vois la scène d'ici ! Naruto et Hinata, seuls dans le noir, l'un contre l'autre !"

"Rassurez moi ! Vous avez pas fait un plan de ce genre pour mon premier rendez-vous avec Sakura... Parce que j'ai rien vu venir !" demanda Sasuke pas très rassuré.

"Non, ce jour-là, c'est Ino qu'on a surveillé !" rassura Kiba. "Elle voulait pourrir votre sortie et Sakura nous a menacée de nous tabasser si la soirée était gâché !"

"Tant mieux !" souffla Sasuke.

"Et maintenant, Sasuke, ça te dirai de faire un tour avec moi ! On peut arrêté de les surveillé, maintenant que le plan est en place !" expliqua la demoiselle aux cheveux roses.

"Mais et le pari ?" demanda Kiba.

"On aura qu'à aller voir Naruto très tôt demain matin ! On le connait notre baka, on sera facilement si Hinata était chez lui et si elle est rentrée chez elle !"

"Pas con..." Marmonna Kiba. "Dans ce cas, je vais à la chasse aux filles !"

"Moi je rentre chez moi ! Bonne nuit !" salua Ino en partant derrière Kiba.

"Alors Sasuke ? On va faire un tours ?" demanda Sakura.

"Oui mais loin d'ici ! Je tiens pas à voir Naruto, sinon, il va croire qu'on le suit ! Même si c'était vrai !"

Plus loin, alors que Sasuke et Sakura partaitde la fête, Naruto et Hinata entraient dans le tunnel de l'amour. Evidement, le plan des filles marcha comme sur des roulettes et comme l'avait prévus Ino, le couple se retrouva dans le noir, l'un contre l'autre.

"Sûrement une panne... On ne va pas rester dans le noir bien longtemps." rassura Naruto en sentant la demoiselle contre elle. "Attendons un peu !"

"Oui." répondit Hinata contente d'être si proche de son homme.

"Dis Hinata... demain, tu es libre ?"

"Oui !" répondit-elle sans hésiter.

"Tant mieux, car je voulais t'emmener au cinéma ! Car... J'aimerai passer beaucoup de temps avec toi..." avoua Naruto. "Le plus de temps possible... SI ça te dérange pas..."

"Moi aussi Naruto !" répondit Hinata en mettant sa tête contre le torse de Naruto. "Je veux passer tout le temps que j'ai avec toi ! Car je t'aime !"

"Moi aussi ! Je t'aime !"

Comme si cette déclaration avait été entendu par le machiniste de l'attraction, les lumières furent revenus à la fin de cette déclaration.

En sortant de l'attraction, le petit couple reprit sa promenade durant toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, evidement, Kiba, Sasuke et Sakura sonnèrent chez Naruto. Ce dernier mit un bon bout de temps avant d'ouvrir.

"C'est pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto en se cachant derrière la porte en ne laissant voir que sa tête d'endormi.

"Pas de bonnet de nuit bizarre." remarqua Sasuke.

"Se cache derrière la porte pour ne pas montrer qu'il est en caleçon et non en pyjama habituel." continua Sakura.

"Il sent à mort l'odeur d'Hinata... J'ai perdu mon pari..." pleura Kiba en partant dégouté.

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé !" s'excusa Sasuke. "Retour dans ton lit ! Ta belle doit te réclamer !"

"Pas de bétise avec elle Naruto !" se moqua Sakura. "Dit lui bonjoursz de notre part !"

"Comment ils ont su pour Hinata ici ?" demanda Naruto en fermant la porte de son appartement pour rejoindre Hinata dans le lit.

**Fin

* * *

**

Yue : Voila ! Je sais c'est pourri mais je suis pas douer pour faire les rendez-vous !

Naruto : Je m'en fou ! Je sors avec Hinata ! Mais t'aurais pus faire mieux !

Yue : Sois content que je fasse ça alors que je vais encore passer un st-Valentin tout seul !

Naruto : T'es habitué maintenant !

Yue (boude dans son coin) : Pourquoi la vie est injuste avec moi ? reviews s'il vous plait... 20ans et toujours celib... Ma vie est maudite... 20ème st-Valentin sans copine...

Naruto : C'est bon, il déprime ! Je vais être tranquille quelque temps ! Reviews pour ce one-shot please !


End file.
